Coaxial cable is a typical transmission medium used in communications networks, such as a CATV network. The cables which make up the transmission portion of the network are typically of the “hard-line” type, while those used to distribute the signals into residences and businesses are typically “drop” connectors. The principal difference between hard-line and drop cables, apart from the size of the cables, is that hard-line cables include a rigid or semi-rigid outer conductor, typically covered with a weather protective jacket, that effectively prevents radiation leakage and protects the inner conductor and dielectric, while drop connectors include a relatively flexible outer conductor, typically braided, that permits their bending around obstacles between the transition or junction box and the location of the device to which the signal is being carried, i.e., a television, computer, and the like, but that is not as effective at preventing radiation leakage. Hard-line conductors, by contrast, generally span considerable distances along relatively straight paths, thereby virtually eliminating the need for a cable's flexibility. Due to the differences in size, material composition, and performance characteristics of hard-line and drop connectors, there are different technical considerations involved in the design of the connectors used with these types of cables.
In constructing and maintaining a network, such as a CATV network, the transmission cables are often interconnected to electrical equipment that conditions the signal being transmitted. The electrical equipment is typically housed in a box that may be located outside on a pole, or the like, or underground that is accessible through a cover. In either event, the boxes have standard ports to which the transmission cables may be connected. In order to maintain the electrical integrity of the signal, it is critical that the transmission cable be securely interconnected to the port without disrupting the  ground connection of the cable. This requires a skilled technician to effect the interconnection.
A typical type of interconnect device used to connect a transmission cable to an equipment port is the threaded type. The technician must prepare the cable in the standard manner, i.e., stripping the various layers of the cable to their predetermined distances and furrowing out the dielectric material over a predetermined distance in order to bottom out the inner conductor until it is seized by the conductive pin that will carry the signal through the port, and use a wrench to provide torque that will radially compress and seal portions of the connector into the outer jacket of the transmission cable. A wrench is also used to advance a nut positioned at the port end of the connector body onto the port, thereby interconnecting the transmission cable to the equipment port. Such types of connector rely heavily on the skill of the technician in applying the proper amount of torque to effect the connections, thereby making reliability of signal integrity a concern.
In addition to the need for a skilled technician in effecting the connection between the transmission cable and the equipment port, such threaded connectors often require that the transmission cable be severed from the connector and the connector replaced each time the equipment housed in the box needs to be serviced or maintained. Hence, by repeatedly shortening the effective length of the transmission cable due to the severing required to detach the cable from the port, additional parts, such as extenders, must be employed which add to the difficulty of properly interconnecting the cable. It also is difficult to fit a wrench into the space provided by many equipment ports, thereby making the technician's job that uses threaded connectors even more difficult.
Another type of standard connector used with transmission cables are the crimping type. With crimp connectors, the technician uses a crimping tool that radially surrounds the connector after the cable has been bottomed out therein, and radially crimps the connector body into engagement with the cable's outer jacket. While such connectors eliminate the difficulties associated with the threaded connectors, the crimping action often produces inconsistent electrical connection between the connector  and the cable, also degrading the cable's outer conductor, thereby creating signal losses that ultimately reduce the quality of the signal being transmitted.
Another type of connector usable on hard-line cables is the compression type connector, such as is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,331,123. Compression connectors utilize a compression member that is axially slidable into the connector body for radially displacing connecting and sealing members into engagement with the hard-line cable's outer conductor. A compression tool that slides the compression body into the connector is utilized by the technician to effect the connection, and due to the physical constraints of the compression member and connector body, it is impossible for the technician to use too much force to effect the interconnection. Thus, compression connectors eliminate the assembly drawbacks associated with threaded, and to some degree, crimp type connectors.